Telecommunications systems can include, among other types, a distributed antenna system (“DAS”). A DAS can be used to extend the coverage of a cellular communication system to areas of traditionally low signal coverage, such as within buildings, tunnels, or in areas obstructed by terrain features. A DAS can extend coverage by receiving signals from a base station of a cellular communication system and re-transmitting the signals directly into low-coverage areas.
Reducing bandwidth needed for transport of call information in telecommunications systems, such as DAS's, is desirable.